Semi Sweet
by nekomixe
Summary: Hakkai has a very unusual surprise in mind for Sanzo. WARNINGS: HakkaiSanzo yaoi. [Please note: This story is reposted, as my old account was frozen.]


WARNINGS: Hakkai/Sanzo yaoi, smoking, drinking, and sexual references. I also took some liberties and introduced some modern things that most likely were not present in the real 'Saiyuki' universe.

A/N: Reposted as my old account was frozen.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.

* * *

Sanzo flicked his thumb against the cigarette stub balanced between his index and middle fingers, sending a small shower of ashes down to sprinkle the half bowl of cooled miso soup sitting on the table in front of him. The monk stiffled a yawn as, across from him, Goku and Gojyo continued to argue loudly and pointlessly. Sanzo couldn't care less what his travelling companions were fighting over - he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose tiredly - all he cared about was the direct link forming between their raised voices and his throbbing head. A groan escaped his lips as he tilted his head back. "I need another drink." 

"Now now," an amused voice sang out. "Don't you think you've had enough for tonight?"

Sanzo let his head fall back down and his eyes focus on his third companion - a soft-voiced, easily amused demon.

"Don't tell me what to do, Hakkai," he snapped, flicking his cigarette stub to the floor. He pierced Hakkai's amused eyes with his own listless ones and put a new cigarette to the edge of his lower lip, letting it dangle haphazardly there, daunting gravity, as he felt in his robes for a match. It was with a mix of gratitude and annoyance that he looked up at Hakkai's pleasant chuckle, then leaned forward to jut his chin out towards the lit match his companion held out for him, puffing slightly as the tip of his cigarette touched the tiny flame.

"You and your vices," the smiling demon mused. "You're certainly not a conventional monk, are you Sanzo?"

It was a question the monk didn't see any reason to answer, so he purposely turned his face away, ignoring the demon's chuckles as he took a deep drag, then blew a lazy circle of smoke into the already blue-tinted air around their small table. "Do you really have nothing better to do than nag me?" he asked casually as he leaned back, the old wooden chair under him creaking in protest. A tiny, cruel smile teased his lips.

Hakkai answered with his own pleasantly devious grin. "Is my company really so undesireable?"

Sanzo couldn't help but chuckle, and the demon coyly smiled as he leaned forward to add, "I've been told I'm -very- desireable, in fact."

"I have no doubt."

The barmaid approached, her hand digging deep into her thick hip as she awaited the group's drink order, but Sanzo waved her away without a word, his thirst for alcohol momentarily losing priority to his piqued interest in the green-eyed man beside him. Hakkai found himself equally distracted from the grumbling bar noises around him as he stared into Sanzo's unusually aroused eyes. It was a struggle to keep himself from leaning forward too eagerly when the monk whispered, "I've even thought it myself... once or twice."

"Only once or twice?" was the immediate, chuckled reply, and Sanzo laughed as well, before arching one pale eyebrow as the other man waved the waitress back over, then urged her to lean over so he could whisper something into her ear. Sanzo's curiosity changed to suspicion as the woman stood up quickly, looked directly at the monk, then burst out laughing. He glared as she winked at Hakkai, before leaving, then quickly turned his bitter gaze on the demon in her absense.

Hakkai completely ignored the dirty look coming from his companion. Rising, he dropped three coins on the table as payment for his meal earlier, and stifled a quiet yawn with a loud smile. "I'm going to head up to bed. I'm in room 4 if you -need- me later,"he said softly, fixing his suddenly serious eyes on the monk.

Sanzo's hand hovered over his cigarette pack on the table and his lips pursed as he met Hakkai's gaze. "What are you up to?" he asked bluntly.

"Don't you know what day it is, Sanzo?"

The monk shook his head. The demon laughed. "Well," Hakkai said as he turned and began to cross the room, "I hope you figure it out before I fall asleep! I'll leave my door unlocked," he called over his shoulder with a playful wave, before disappearing up the stairs towards the rooms their party had rented for the night.

Sanzo lit up and leaned back, brooding over the other man's cryptic words for a few minutes. Finally he sat back up, grunted, and waved the waitress over. He would need a strong drink to figure out another one of Hakkai's bizarre mindgames. The overweight and overly jovial woman approached with a wide grin on her face and exclaimed loudly before he could speak, "Don't even bother asking! I've already got your drink for you! Don't forget to thank your -friend- later," she added with a loud, inappropriately intimate laugh, as she set down the most disgusting drink the monk had ever seen. A mix of browns swirled lazily in the bottom of the clear martini glass, with a puff of white whipped cream, with chocolate shavings sprinkled over it, clouded the top.

"What the hell is this!?"

Sanzo's top lip curled back in revulsion as the woman asked in a sickenly sweet voice, "Awww, what's wrong, hon? Doncha like chocolate? Your friend ordered it especially for you. It's a chocolate martini."

A tiny shudder passed through the blond's lean body and he turned his face away. "I. HATE. CHOCOLATE."

"Now that's a shame... especially on Valentine's Day. I guess you'll just have to make do with this then," his hostess said in her syruppy voice, as she picked up the untouched drink, and set a small square plastic package on the table in it's place, before leaning close to whisper in a hot, hushed voice, "He left that for you too. He had a feeling you wouldn't like the drink, but he said you wouldn't be able to resist this."

Sanzo looked down at the table, his eyes widening. He caught movement out of the corner of his eyes as she moved away and turned quickly, a hot blush creeping over his cheeks, as he clutched the small item tightly in his hand. "Is this some kind of joke!?" he demanded, his voice strained and almost timidly soft.

The woman chuckled, shaking her head. "That's not for me to know, hon. I just deliver the drinks. Go ask him yourself. Room 4."

Sanzo hesitated only a moment, before rising to his feet. Ignoring Gojyo's questions and Goku's protests, the monk dropped some money on the table and headed for the stairs. The waitress flashed him a wink, and he gave her a glare in return as he ascended the steps, before turning down the modestly decorated hallway to the bedrooms.

Hakkai heard footsteps stop outside his slightly ajar door and chuckled softly. Sanzo could be so predictable sometimes. "How long do you plan on standing out there?" he called, lounging back against a propped up pillow. His smile grew as he saw the embarassed scowl on Sanzo's reddned face as the monk finally entered. "Did you get my gift?"

"You mean this?!" Sanzo snapped, throwing the small package on the bed with a disgusted snort. "Are you crazy?! Do you have any idea how embarassing that little prank was?! I should shoot you!" he threatened, only growing more enraged by the demon's undisguised amusement as he reached forward to pick up the item. He twirled it distractedly between his index and forefinger as he considered his companion for a moment.

"What makes you think this was a prank and not an offer, Sanzo?"

The words hit the monk like a blow. "W-what?" he stammered, eyes wide.

Hakkai repeated himself, before adding, "It's Valentine's Day, Sanzo. You don't like chocolate, so I thought this was more... appropriate. Don't tell me you don't like -these- either?"

"No! I mean, well, yeah, .. I guess, but..."

"So is it me you don't like then?" Hakkai pressed, moving forward on the bed. Sanzo's flustered blushing was irresistable. Before the monk could stammer out a reply, the demon darted forward, throwing his weight against the other man to knock them both onto the floor. Sliding on top of the other man, Hakkai dared a wide grin as the monk lay stunned underneath him. "Don't worry, Sanzo," he said huskily, his breath raspy with arousal, "you'll LOVE the taste of this.."

Sanzo's eyes widened as the demon tapped the chocolate condom against his cheek. "You're crazy," he insisted breathlessly seconds before soft lips pressed fiercely against his own.

He was too distracted to make any other complaints that night.


End file.
